Pricilla Pekin
Lisa Duck '''(9 July 1943 - November 12 2016), better known by her stage name '''Pricilla White, is the auntie of Donald Duck and she is famous for being a singer. She is famous for her 1965 top hit single Priscilla's Me! Early Life Lisa Duck was born in Haradshire, Duckpool on July 9th 1943 to Agnarang Duck (1912-1977) and Cellia Ganet (1924-1956) and she grew up on Ate Street until she was 17 and then she moved to Scotland. She became a solo singer in 1965. Music Career 1960's White's first stage song was Priscilla's Me!, in 1965. It was her first solo top hit single. She made several other songs in Scotland during the 1960's until she moved back to Duckpool in 1973. Later music career In 1993 she released Through the Years, an album of new material featuring her life. Ten years later, in 2003, she released the album Beginnings ... Greatest Hits and New Songs.26 During 2006–07, White's 1971 single "Something Tells Me (Something's Gonna Happen Tonight)" was used as the soundtrack to a new British advertising campaign for Ferrero Rocherchocolates.27 During the 2008–09 pantomime season, Black returned to live musical performance in the pantomime Cinderella, appearing as the Fairy Godmother. White was part of an all-Scouse cast assembled in this three-hour stage spectacular to mark the end ofDuckpool's year as European Capital of Culture. The show incorporated a number of White's successes, which she performed live, including "You're My World", "Something Tells Me", "Step Inside Love" and "I Can Sing a Rainbow". White received rave reviews for her singing and overall performance.282930 On 7 September 2009, a total of 13 original studio albums (the first seven produced by George Martin) recorded by Black between 1963 and 2003 were released for digital download. These albums featured an array of musical genres. Also released by EMI at the same time was a double album and DVD set, The Definitive Collection (A Life in Music), featuring rare BBC video footage; a digital download album of specially commissioned re-mixes Cilla All Mixed Up; a remixed single on digital download of "Something Tells Me".31 For the 2010 winter pantomime season, White appeared in Cinderella at the Waterside Theatre in Aylesbury, Buckinghamshire.32 In October 2013, Parlophone (the record label which launched her career in 1963) released the career-spanning CD The Very Best of Cilla Black—containing all 19 of her UK Top 40 singles, new club remixes plus a bonus DVD of her 1966 TV music special Priscilla'' at the Savoy''.33 White was the best-selling British female recording artist in the UK during the 1960s, releasing a total of 15 studio albums and 37 singles.9 Death White died while on tour around Mouseville on November 12th 2016, at the age of 73.57 A spokesperson for the High Court of Justice in Andalusía suggested that an accident may have been a contributing factor in White's death.57 Following the results of a post-mortem examination, her nephew Donald Duck confirmed that he did not know what happened to White.58 Her body was not recovered. In 2017, a four week search for White's corpe has undergone but her corpse is yet to be found.